Project:Chat/Logs/26 August 2017
02:05 latency 02:05 eh 02:05 message didn't go through again 02:06 ozun creashed 02:06 crashed* 02:07 ok 02:15 <101cooler> Hi 02:15 <101cooler> I'm on mobile now 02:15 Okie 02:16 k 02:20 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 02:22 hi ozun 02:33 The weekend is coming up so I should be more active over that time :P 02:33 k 02:57 <101cooler> Rip chat 02:58 <101cooler> chat health:(nuke) 02:58 <101cooler> (nuke) 02:58 <101cooler> there 03:06 <101cooler> Hello? 03:11 so ded 03:13 hi 03:15 Internet down 03:16 On mobile since it doesn't need wifi 03:16 Cant get to my laptop until I think they said Sunday night 03:16 ok 03:17 So if there ARE any more nominations, I can't put them in until then 03:17 ok 03:17 kinda sucks since this is my free time between school weeks and I can't even... do stuff 03:17 ... 03:17 But yeah. 03:18 So I won't be in chat often either. 03:18 ok 03:18 "ok" 03:18 usually i'm not around when you're here anyway 03:18 Well then 03:18 Ah 03:19 But yeah, well then, since it's dead anyway and I hate mobile, imma just go again then 03:19 So you can tell people if they've been wondering "Where's Zathsu?" Since I usually show up once or twice daily 03:20 ok then 03:20 bye 03:21 <101cooler> Hmmm 03:21 <101cooler> When Taco and TTW are afi 03:21 <101cooler> afk 03:21 <101cooler> (nuke) (nuke) (nuke) (nuke) 03:22 actually i'm not. 03:22 also you just missed zathsu 03:29 hey TEM 03:29 oh too l8 03:31 hai 03:32 <101cooler> Oh,shizz 03:32 <101cooler> NOPE 03:32 ? 03:34 <101cooler> Idk 03:34 <101cooler> i don't want kickzzz 03:34 whts happening 03:34 <101cooler> Idk 03:35 oh hey teamz 03:35 chat's empty 03:35 did i miss anything/anyone 03:35 zathsu was here 03:35 gmjoisrefngjk 03:35 ok 03:35 Zathsu: But yeah, well then, since it's dead anyway and I hate mobile, imma just go again then 03:35 So you can tell people if they've been wondering "Where's Zathsu?" Since I usually show up once or twice daily 03:36 yeh, her wifi is ded for the weekend 03:36 so she cant rly use her laptop 03:36 <101cooler> *megalovania fades in* 03:36 <101cooler> *megalovania intensifies* 03:37 <101cooler> BAN BAN DA DA DEN DA BEN 03:37 <101cooler> idk 03:38 <101cooler> chat a megalovania video plz 03:38 did ursuul come in at one point 03:38 idk 03:38 came in for 1 second 03:38 fixed ozun 03:38 left 03:38 oh ye thats when i yelled at him to fix ozun lol 03:39 ...... 03:39 WHAT MEGOLOVAINIA 03:39 WHICH ONE 03:40 im fairly sure 4/5 of the time ozun is fixed caus im yelling at ursuul (grin) 03:40 <101cooler> *megalovania fades in* 03:41 WHICH MEGALOVAINIA THOUGH 03:41 WHICH VERSION 03:41 THERE ARE LIKE 4 ORIGINAL ONES 03:41 OR 3 03:41 <101cooler> the intensifing version 03:42 <101cooler> *puts headphones on everybody and turns volume to %1000* 03:43 <101cooler> Chara:well, imma go kill people by song 03:43 <101cooler> THAT WAS CHARA 03:43 <101cooler> NOT ME 03:43 <101cooler> lel 03:43 *headphones phase through vortex* 03:43 That worked 03:43 u didnt plug dem tho 03:43 *puts headphones down* 03:44 HEE 03:44 HO 03:44 HA 03:44 <101cooler> Chara:well, GET REKT M8S *a massive speaker at %10000000000 volume turns on and megalovania plays* 03:45 Yeah that wouldn't work 03:45 u didnt plug it (grin) 03:45 *runz away* 03:45 The speaker can't do that 03:45 It would explode or something 03:45 we should have an emote for every user 03:45 <101cooler> Chara:*plugs it* THIS ONE CAN 03:45 <101cooler> BAN BA DADA 03:45 Um 03:45 god no tidal lol 03:45 <101cooler> plz 03:45 <101cooler> wai 03:45 *flies over to it, possesses it, breaks it* 03:45 Done 03:46 <101cooler> (fallenoverlord) 03:46 <101cooler> Already got one 03:46 saem 03:46 hoi chap 03:46 <101cooler> guys lets da undertale rp 03:46 *barf* 03:46 EW NO 03:46 <101cooler> Boss your chara 03:47 HELL NO 03:47 i mean we have (teamerzd) , (slavery) , (fallenoverlord) and (fallenbooster) 03:47 wait 03:47 ye but the 2 last ones r actual diep.io content 03:47 and the first 2 ones r basically DW memez 03:47 why are the 2 fallen bosses different sizes 03:47 cause technically they are too in the game 03:47 <101cooler> Has since gone to far? 03:47 <101cooler> sience 03:47 also AC wants an "Ozun is a bquality/b bot" emote 03:48 <101cooler> FUDGE YOU AUTOCORRECT 03:48 Undertale and emotes are not science 03:48 lmao rly 03:48 ye 03:48 <101cooler> we need a "Hate autocorrect" emote 03:48 for you and BOSS only 03:49 OH GOD 03:49 03:49 ye i already saw that 03:50 Autocorrect: hello I'm probs going to screw everything up 100000 times over and also maybe make the teamerzing start lol 03:50 <101cooler> *calls Chara to kill auto correct 2017 08 26